Currently, touch panels are installed in electronic devices of various types. In the electronic devices, “process execution instruction operations” using the touch panels are used. For example, for a smartphone, the following process execution instruction operations are used: a “swiping operation” to be performed by moving a finger on a surface of a touch panel while keeping the finger in contact with the surface of the touch panel, a “pinch-in operation” to be performed by moving two fingers so as to reduce a gap between the two fingers while keeping the fingers in contact with the surface of the touch panel, a “pinch-out operation” to be performed by moving two fingers so as to increase a gap between the two fingers while keeping the fingers in contact with the surface of the touch panel, and the like. The “swiping operation” is used to turn pages, for example. The “pinch-in operation” is used to reduce an image displayed on the touch panel, for example. The “pinch-out operation” is used to enlarge an image displayed on the touch panel, for example. These techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-097798, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108674, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-501271, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-174250.